


Love Never Die's

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie is 14, Angela is 13, Angela is always scared, F/F, Falling In Love, Fareeha is a protector, Fareeha is fifthteen, Fareeha opens her up, Forced Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Just trying to figure out how i would fit it in the story, Kinda slow burn for Mercymaker, Lena is 13, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Omnic Crisis, Omnics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Plot Twists, Racism, Sexual Frustration, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Will there be smut? Probably not, but maybe, lol, this is so weird with OW time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a thirteen-year-old girl, rich, sweet, and smart.Fareeha Amari is a fifteen-year-old girl, raised by a sniper, and is ready for anything.When Angela takes a trip to Egypt, the Omnics start a crisis.She runs into Fareeha, and soon they fall in love.





	1. From Here To There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey! So! I decided to write this cuz... Why not? Its gunna be as long as I can make it... Cuz I really want to make a good long story so enjoy

Angela Zeigler was born for success and the help of others, But there was an experience she had that made her fulfill her destiny.

She was a just a girl when her mother and father were going to have to take her on their business trip to Egypt.

Angela was excited, she was a bit scared though. She hadn't been that far away from her home country before.

She went over to her nightstand and smiled as she took the picture off of it, it was a picture of her dear friend Lena.

They had met over the internet but never had met in person, "You always be with me, Friend" She whispers softly to the picture.

She carefully put the picture in the bag she was packing then finished packing her clothes.

"Angela?" Her mother called from down the hall.

"Yes, Mutti?" She answered she peeked her head into the hall.

"Are your bags ready?" 

"Yes," The young blonde nodded her head.

"Clothes? Personal? Toiletries? Things for the flight?" Her mother asks a bit paranoid.

"Yes, Mutti" Angela sighs while looking through her back for everything she listed.

"Alright, Angela come out in a bit, it's almost time for us to leave" Her mother goes back into the kitchen.

Angela walks over to her window, looking out into the darkness. Waking up at three in the morning wasn't her favour thing to do, but it happened often. She went on most of her family's business trips.

She looks at the steep cliff that was handing below her window, the trees swaying in the night's breeze. There were few tree's in the Swiss Alps. It was always cold up there, she normally had to wear a coat when she went outside.

Angela remembers the first time her father brought her into the woods. It was cold, dark, and very beautiful.

Angela's train of thought was crushed when she heard her mothers voice, she didn't always like her mother.

"Angela! Hurry up we will be late!" She called from the living room of the huge house.

She quickly put her coat on and grabbed bags then ran to her mother.

Her father was waiting out in the car to get it started. 

Angela raced over to the car and opened the door then sat down, "Are you excited, Angela?" Her father asks.

"Do you think Lena will be there?!" Angela asks eagerly 

"You said she lives in London yes?" Her father asks

"Yep!" Angela is excited about the answer.

Her father sighs, "Well my angel, she sadly will not be there" 

Angela frowns and looks down as she buckles her seat belt, "Oh-" Her cheeks felt tight and warm as tears welled up in her eyes.

Her mother gets into the car and smiles at her husband.

He starts to drive them to the air port.

Angela rubs the snot running down her nose from her tears and looks out of the window, it truly is a sight she had seen many times but it was always beautiful.

She feels her eyes slowly close she yawns a bit, "M-Mutti?" She asks trying to keep herself awake.

"Yes?" Her mother answers.

"How long till we get to the air port?" 

"About an hour dear" Her mother looks back at Angela.

Angela sits up and opens her eyes to not look tired. Her mother hated it when she was tired.

Last night she stayed up till one, only getting about two hours of sleep. The whole night she was talking to her friend Lena.

Once her mother looks away she begins slowly drifting off into sleep.

About an hour later Angela awoke from loud noises and bright lights.

"M-Mutti...?" Angela looks around with squinting eyes.

"Don't worry Liebe just a bit of traffic on our way in" She reassures her daughter.

"O-Okay" Angela yawns again.

She closes her eyes trying to go back to sleep but the light goes through her eye lids, making it so she can't sleep.

She gives a soft sigh and looks out the window.

She sees many other people wandering the streets probably muttering Dutch, English, and German.

They soon get through traffic and arrive at the airport, "Alright come on Angela" her mother says taking her bags and opening the car door for Angela.

Angela grabs her bags from beside her and smiles as she gets out of the car.

Her father and her mother held hands while walking, Angela was behind them.

She was mostly thinking about who she would meet in Egypt.

The family walked through the front door of the airport named Swissterlend Alps Airlines.

She looked around at the people around her, some richer than others. 

"Now Anglea, stay close to Mutti," Her father says then takes her hand.

Angela nods in understanding, she had been to the airport many times but when she went they were never this crowded.

She follows her father and mother all the way to the airport security check.

She looks around at the guards, the look a little scary this early. They're tired, sad, lonely.

Angela only has the get her bag checked while her mother gets the full body scan.

She waited on the other side of the bag examination, she sat down and looked around awkwardly.

Her mother and father finally made it to the side which she was on and smiled.

"Alright Angela lets get to our flight," Her mother said.

Her mother took her and as they walked to their flight with Angela's father.

Angela looked out to see dawn coming on the horrosion.

They found a there plane and started to walk up the ramp that leads into the plane.

Once they were on she looked through the rows of seats. She saw a sign in LED lights, it reads 'EYGIPT'

Angela sits down and next to her mother and father.

"Good night Mutti" She yawns as she closes her window, "Alright, Good night Angela" She kisses the girls forehead.

Angela's eyes close slowly, soon enough she could only think about her dream.

Angela dreams about what Egypt would look like.

She thinks 'Will it have a blue sky? Will the people there look different?'

Angela remembers the day she said 'I love you' to a girl in her dream, She never told a soul, not even her father.

Well... The only person who knows was the girl she told.

Which was Lena Oxten.

Angela didn't know what she was doing, she was young, and still is.

She doesn't know what love is, but she strives to know.

She sees her mother and father have love, but she doesn't want to see it, she wants love.

Somone to cry to, someone to care for, someone to love.

She always sees a woman in her dreams, holding her close, breathing against her neck, kissing her cheek, touching her in places unimaginable.

The girl in her dreams, her hand roams Angela's thigh and slowly kisses her-

"Angela?" Her mother asks, waking the girl from her dream.

"Wh-What?! Did something happen?!" She asks with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"No dear, but we're here" Her mother smiles.


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes her way to Egypt and sees Fareeha for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took foreverrrrr

Angela grabbed her bags from under her seat and waited for her mother and father to finish gathering their bags.

Once ready the trio started to exit the plane.

Angela looked around in the new airport, it had many pieces of stained glass on the wall, sand decorations, and lots of people.

Angela held her mother's hand as she was guided to the exit.

It was night, dark and crowded. 

Once they got outside Angela looked at the sky, yep still black

She looked at the people, different.

Angela's mother had booked a hotel for them to go 'home' to.

They started walking to their destination.

Seeing many people walking by.

What caught Angela's eye was a girl sitting by a woman about her mother's age.

The girl looked interesting, dark skinned, with deep brown eyes.

The girl noticed Angela's staring and looked back at her.

She observed Angela, from head to toe.

Angela kept walking but her thoughts still lingering on the girl.

After walking two blocks they finally reached the hotel.

They went to the front desk and got the keys.

"Alright, so what room number are we?" Angela's father asks her mother

"We are room twenty-five," She says as she looks at the room key.

They start walking to the room.

Once they found it her mother opened the door with the key.

Once they got inside Angela looked around.

Seeing two beds, a tv, a small closet, and a small bathroom.

Angela sighs and sits on her bed since her parents will be sharing the other bed.

She started to unpack her bag then sees the picture of Lena, she puts it on the side of her bed.

She yawns and looks at the time, it's around ten thirty.

Angela tucks herself in, not even bothering to change into her sleep wear.

She smiles and falls into deep slumber until someone woke her up.

"Angela?" Her mother asks 

"Ugh, Mom?" She opens her eyes and looks at her mom.

"Brush your teeth" She demands.

Angela nods slowly and gets up, dragging herself to the bathroom.

She looks in the mirror while grabbing her tooth brush, 'Who was that girl I saw' she wondered.

She started to brush her teeth after putting tooth paste on it.

She closes her eyes to see the brief glimpse she remembers of the girl.

She finishes brushing and rinses her mouth out afterward.

Angela then falls back onto her bed and sighs, looking over at the picture of Lena.

She hears her phone buzz on the night stand.

She looks at it and sees its from Lena.

"Yes!" She says happily under her breath.

She and Lena talk about many things. 

She tells Lena all about the girl she saw, and the people.

Angela yawns and tells Lena good night.

She sets her phone down and looks up at the ceiling, her mom turned off the light about an hour ago.

She turns on her side and hugs the pillow, shortly after she falls asleep.

Angela wakes up to her mother and father talking, "Oh, Liebe your awake" Her mother smiles.

"Y-Yeah just woke up" She yawns and grabs her clothes from the dresser.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She undressed and every so often would look at herself in the mirror.

Angela slowly opened the glass door of the shower and reached for the knob to turn on the water.

She walks into the shower carefully, making sure not to slip.

She feels the hot water run down her back, releasing a soft moan.

Angela again starts to think of the girl and the day that is ahead.


	3. It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omnic crisis starts and Angela is saved by Fareeha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short

"Alright Angela" Her father starts as they all pack into a rental car "You will be staying at this place right here" He shows Angela the map.

"Non-Native Services?" She reads the care taking company name.

"Yes alright now come on, I and your mother have a meeting" He starts the car.

Angela sighs and buckles herself in, she thinks about the name of the place she will be staying at.

It sounds a bit racist, she thinks.

She looks out the window and notices that everything she sees doesn't look like a desert. "Mutti where are we?" She sits up to ask her mother.

"This is where you will be saying," She says pointing to one of the buildings.

And stares at the people in the area, most of them white.

"Are you sure that-"

"Alright honey we are here" Her father parks the car in a parking lot.

She opens the door and looks at the people, most of their parents are probably rich.

"Come on dear," Her father says again.

She takes his and her mothers hand as they walk to the main building.

Angela sees the dark skinned man at the front desk, she also sees the way her parents look at the man.

"Welcome to the SFNN," He says 

SFNN? Angela thinks about what it could mean.

Both her parents look at the man confused.

"Safety For Non-Natives" He explains.

Is he being racists to himself and whites? Angela asks herself.

Angela's mother and father hug her, "Alright we will see you later, love you," they both say.

"Alright love you" Angela hugs back.

Her parents walk out and Angela awkwardly looks at the man. 

"This way, whitey" Her sneers and walks off.

Angela catches up to him and thinks about the name he called her, 'Whitey'.

They reach a room with other white kids around the same age as her.

He opens the door and welcomes her in; she looks around at the other people, all in nice clothing.

She walks in and sits down, but as she sits down she hears a thump.

Everyone looks at her, she looks at them like they're crazy for thinking that she some how made that noise.

Then another loud thump that made the people's water shake in their glasses.

Then it happened, a hole was blown through the wall.

Everyone panicked, Angela, looking around not knowing what to do.

She opened the door and ran outside to see a city on fire and in ashes.

Angela stopped for a second and thought about her mother and father, wondering if they were okay. 

She noticed a dark figure running towards her, she panics and started to run away until the figure darted to her.

The person grabbed Angela and carried her to safety without a word spoken.

Angela screamed and flailed her legs, the person covered her mouth as she ran into a dark room inside SFNN.

Angela bit the person's fingers and tasted blood, her eyes widen as she struggled more to get free.

The person gasps and lets go of the blonde; Angela backs away in the corner and points to the person, recognizing her.

"Y-Your the g-girl! That I saw that day!" Angela points to the girl.

"I saw you and you needed saving so I saved you" The girl shrugs as if she were playing it cool.

"I did not need saving!" Angela pouts

"Listen this is no time for pouting!" The girl scolds.

"I'm Fareeha if it makes you for comfortable to know" She crawls over to Angela to shake her hand.

"I'm Angela..." She says softly and takes Fareeha's hand.

Angela feels the roughness again, the feeling she felt around her mouth. 

Fareeha smiles at Angela, "Alright we need to-" "Do you think I'm taking orders from you?!" Angela asks loudly.

Fareeha grabs her and covers her mouth while hiding them both in the dark corner.

"Let me go!" Angela says, her voice muffled.

"Quiet Angela" Fareeha scolds.

The door opens slightly and a tank like creature looks around the room. 

Fareeha's grip on Angela's mouth tightens to keep her quiet.

She starts to rub Angela's back with her other hand to calm her down.

The creature looks directly at the pair in the darkness.

Tears fall down Angela's cheeks as she cries softly in Fareeha's embrace.

The creature more like Omnic turns away and continues searching the halls of SFNN.

Fareeha's hand moves away from Angela's mouth as she gets up to close the door again.

After she sits back down she feels arms around her waist.

"Fareeha... Are we going to die?" She voice cracks as she cries into Fareeha's chest.

"If you stay with me then most likely not" Fareeha holds her close.

"I thought we were going to die right there, From that thing," She says softly.

"Omnic" The dark skinned girl corrects.

"Why are they here? What do they want?" Angela sniffs, pulling away from Fareeha.

"Omnica Corporation, they built the omnics but they started using them for war on everyone else" Fareeha explains.

"That was a Bastion unit" Fareeha sighs and stands up.

She opens the door and looks up and down the halls, "Come with me" Fareeha says.

"You think, that IM going to go with YOU after what just happened?!" 

"I saved your life, Angela, now come on" She states.

Angela gets up slowly and stands behind Fareeha at all times as they walk out.

Fareeha hears the feet of an omnic afoot; She quickly hides and stashes Angela away from sight.

After the noises go away the continue walking again.

Angela whispers to Fareeha softly and says, "Fareeha, why do you care about me?" 

Fareeha takes a deep breath and turns to Angela, "You looked interesting when I saw you that day" She says.

"How did you even know I was here?" Angela asks.

"My mother is Ana Amari, she is at war with the rest of the people. She told me they would attack here first. So I came, thinking you would be here" She explains blankly.

Did she care? Angela asks herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Trip To Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to bathe right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmk so! I did reasherch to write this chapter! So you better like it! Sorry its short... And sorry for yelling at you... XD enjoy!

Angela wakes up in a warm embrace, “Fareeha?” She looks and sees that she is held in the older girls arms.

Fareeha yawns and stretches, her arms removed from Angela.

Angela pulls Fareeha arms back around her, “It's cold” She pouts.

“I think my arms are allowed to move” Fareeha chuckles.

“Where are we exactly?” Angela asks looking around.

“Well you passed out and I took you into some building I saw, don't worry it's safe” Fareeha assures.

Angela blushes knowing that Fareeha checks if it was safe for her.

“Thank you… Really…” Angela says softly.

“It's fine, I would do anything to save someone like you” Fareeha hugs her closer and kisses the back of her head.

Angela blushes from ear to ear, “Fareeha” She relaxes into Fareeha.

Fareeha blushes herself just hearing Angela say her name like that.

“So we should probably clean you,” Fareeha says

“Why?” Angela turned around to look at Fareeha.

“Well. I dropped you on the sand while I was carrying you” She says sheepishly.

Angela looks at Fareeha, her face even more pale than normal.

The dark skinned girl thought Angela was mad at her, but she just seemed shocked?

“Oh-” The ghost faced girl looked away. Her face looked almost… Blank…

Fareeha almost picked up Angela but the blonde stopped her, “Fareeha I can walk” She giggles.

The older girl rolled her eyes and laughed, “But do you know where you will be bathing?” 

Angela stopped walking and thought about it for a second, “Hmm I guess you have a point there, Fareeha”

Fareeha took the blonde’s hand, “Well I guess I will have to show you” She smirks at Angela

“We have to walk a bit, all the way to Wadi El-Rayan Valley which is 65 km southwest of Fayoum city and that is an hour walk away from where we are now” Fareeha sighs.

Angela gives a long thought, “That's a long time just to bathe” She frowns.

“How long of a walk is it?” Angela asks.

“Around eight hours, without any stops” Fareeha starts walking.

“There is water there so we won't die of thirst! Come on Angela!” Fareeha drags her.

“Fine….” Angela sighs as she starts to walk with Fareeha.

As it takes about an hour to get to Fayoum city, “Fareeha is that it because there are-” Fareeha quickly grabs Angela and pulls her to a nearby rock for cover.

“Hush,habibati” Fareeha’s hand goes over Angela’s mouth.

Angela could only imagine what that meant in the language of Arabic. 

Angela kept quiet this time, unlike the last time. 

Fareeha waits until is safe and she removes her hand from Angela’s mouth.

“What did you see?” Angela asks.

“I saw omnics in the city… They started staring at us… We need to walk around instead of through” Fareeha explains.

“Oh- Alright.” Angela smiles as she holds Fareeha’s hand, it made her feel safe.

Angela had felt a strong feeling for Fareeha, she didn't exactly know what it was.

Whenever she touched Fareeha the slightest bit it made her feel safe, just thinking about the strong Egyptian made her feel her chest feel tight and warm.

As they walked Angela’s feet got tired and her shoes started to wear out from the rough sand.

Fareeha had noticed it too, she picked up the blonde Angela and smiled at her as their eyes locked.

“Th-Thank you Fareeha,” Angela says sheepishly.

“Don't thank me, Angela, just doing my job.” She says as she started walking with the blond in her arms.

Now, Fareeha would be lying if she said she wasn't tired. Because she was very tired because she had been carrying Angela like that for an hour.

Angela had fallen asleep for the ride in Fareeha’s arms making it much harder for Fareeha to tell the sleeping Angela it was time to get up.

Fareeha lowers herself to her knees and sets Angela on the ground then cups her cheek.

“Habibati, wake up” She strokes the girl's cheek with her thumb.

Angela squirms and opens her eyes slightly, “Are we there Fareeha?” She asks with her eyes squinted as she faced towards the sun.

“No but I'm getting tired so It would be nice if you could walk for awhile,” Fareeha says softly.

“Oh- Okay” Angela gets up but is a bit wobbly.

She soon stands up straight and smiles at the sight of Fareeha’s smiling face even if she was sweating like a pig. Angela giggles at the thought.

Fareeha and Angela started to walk again and soon reached Wadi El-Rayan valley and by the time they got there it was dark. 

They heard the waterfall and realized they had made it to their destination.

“It's really nice Fareeha” Angela squinted to see it better

“Sucks its man made” Fareeha sighs.

“What do you mean?” Angela asks.

“Well they had excess water from one of the rivers and they couldn't put that water in the other river to they made a waterfall” Fareeha took Angela’s hand and took her to the first waterfall. Angela realized that it was a double waterfall.

“We can bathe here,” Fareeha said as she took off her shoes to dip her toe in.

“It's nice” Fareeha striped until all she wore was a thin white tank top and shorts.

She walked and looked over at Angela.

“Come on!” Fareeha called as she laid back and gave a happy sigh.

“I- I don't have any other clothes… Only this…” Angela frowns.

“Strip then, it's dark enough where I can't see” Fareeha shrugs and sinks lower into the water.

Angela was glad so that it was dark enough to cover her blush.

She started to pull up her shirt and her shorts. She was left in bra and panties. 

She slowly unhooks her bra and is left in just panties.

Angela then pulls them down and set them with the rest of her clothes.

She gets into the water and shivers a bit as she scoots over to Fareeha.

Angela had never felt so awkward in her life.

Fareeha had already emerged from the water to see Angela in her nude form.

The two sat in silence until Angela spoke up, “Fareeha… What do we do now that we made it to… here” She asks a bit hesitant.

Fareeha thinks about the question for a second, “I mean… We could find your-”

“No” Angela cut her off “I want to be here with you” She scooted closer to Fareeha.

Fareeha had put her arm around Angela’s waist.

Again, Angela thanked the Gods for the darkness to cover her blush.

Fareeha felt Angela’s bare stomach and smiles as she rubs the tender flesh.

“Angela I have been… Feeling this…” Fareeha clears her throat

“What do you mean?” Angela asks.

“I- I like you” Fareeha blushes as does Angela.

“I feel the same way,” Angela says softly leaning her head onto Fareeha’s shoulder.

Fareeha turns her body towards Angela and her head slowly leans in as she closes her eyes to kiss the blonde.

Angela panicked, she had never kissed anyone. She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't want to ruin her first kiss or her and Fareeha’s relationship. So she leaned in as well.

Their lips touched and brushed together, Fareeha pulled back and fell into a fit of giggles.

“What's wrong!” Angela pouts.

“What was that? This was you:” Fareeha puts the palms of her hands together and rubbed them.

“Best kiss ever...:” Angela mumbles as blows hair out of her face.

Fareeha hugged her, “Hey it's okay. First kiss?” She asks Angela.

“Y-Yeah…” Angela sighs.

“Hey, that's okay. It was really cute” She smiles and kisses the blonde’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like & Bookmark!


	5. Trip to Greece and London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are to girls decide to go to Greece! Since there is nothing else to do! But soon find themselves on their way to London?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, and I'm happy to say that Lena will be joining us soon! Also after this chapter, we will begin to explore London with our new hero Tracer. Keep in mind Angela, Fareeha, and the guards do not know that London is also under attack! Yay more adventures! Also, I might have a relationship between Angela and Lena... Sadly burning Pharmercy down. But it will still live! Don't worry! So #LoveTriangles.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Angela wakes to hear something or rather someone groaning.

She looks up to see Fareeha but her other hand was holding her arm.

“Fareeha!” Angela rushes over to the girl, almost tripping herself.

“I'm f-fine…” Fareeha looks at the huge cut she was covering with her hand.

“I'm a doctor I got this” Angela takes Fareeha’s hand off the cut.

Now, Angela wasn't a real doctor. But she did know what she was doing.

Angela saw the cut, it was deep. “Alright… I need-” Angela realized she was in the middle of nowhere.

She got up and went over to one of the waterfalls, cupping her hands, she gathered a bit of water and ran back to Fareeha before the water dripping out of her hands.

She splashed the water on the cut, “Shit…” Fareeha cussed under her breath.

“Oh shush, it's only water. The spray would have hurt more” Angela gives a soft smile to the girl.

She then looked around for some thin grass, she found some.

Angela plucked it from the ground and ran back to Fareeha, “Hold this” Angela says quickly running back to the open.

She spots a tree in the distance, she grabs a large leaf from it and sprints back to Fareeha.

She grabs the thin grass from the injured girl.

Angela puts the leaf around the cut then ties the grass around the leaf, making sure the knot was tight.

Fareeha was shocked of how good the blonde was doing, “Wow” Fareeha looks at the blonde.

“Heh… Didn't even break a sweat” Angela wipes the sweat from her forehead.

Fareeha presses her lips against Angela. Fareeha started to kiss Angela, Angela closed her eyes and tried to kiss back. 

Fareeha pulled back and smiled, “That was better” Angela smiles “Hmm I think I got the hang of it” The blonde nods.

Fareeha and Angela awkwardly sit staring at each other, “So, what do we do now?” Angela asks.

The injured girl shrugs, “We could travel” Fareeha suggests.

“What do you mean. ‘Travel’? We are in the middle of nowhere!” Angela says a bit angry.

“We could go to Greece” Fareeha shrugs again.

“Greece…” Angela knew she had learned about that place before, “That's an eighty-four-hour walk!” Angela says.

“We can drive,” Fareeha says pointing into a distant town, “I swear you planned this” Angela says suspicious of Fareeha.

“Stay here while I get us a car” Fareeha orders. “Wait” Angela grabs her arm before she could walk off.

“Please be careful” Angela hugs the girls arm slightly.

Fareeha nods and starts to jog into the distant town.

After the five minute jog, she started looking around for a car, “Bingo” Fareeha says under her breath. She looks both ways before running over to the car.

“No omnics makes my life so much easier” Fareeha smiles and punches a hole in the window’s glass. Her hand bled from exposure to the sharp glass, it was fine.

The car alarm went off but she soon silenced it, she looked around again, checking for omnics.

She then went to the bottom of the car, sadly Fareeha had done this multiple times in her life.

She removes the plastic from the steering column and looks at the wires, then takes the ignition on/off wire and ties it with the battery wire. Sparks come and project, Fareeha found some duct tape and taped the two together.

She gets up from the floor of the car and revs the engine.

“Perfect” She smiles as the car starts, she needs to do one more thing. 

She looks around the car and finds a screwdriver, she takes it behind the wheel and brakes the wheel lock.

She checks the gas and it only has half a tank left, she isn't very happy about this but she is grateful.

She drives over to Angela, hoping not to waste too much gas.

Angela stares at Fareeha like she is some sort of thug, “Fareeha that is so cool!” The blonde clips.

Fareeha gets out of the car to open the passenger door for Angela, “My pleasure driving you to Greece” Fareeha gives a smile.

Angela walks over to Fareeha and gets into the side seat, “Alright, to Greece!” Angela says excitedly as Fareeha gets back into the car.

The two sit in silence as Fareeha starts to drive them to their destination, “How long is the drive?” Angela asks.

“Forty-two hours,” Fareeha says keeping her eyes on the road, there really was no road just dirt.

Angela was a bit sad that they had a forty hour drive, “That's a long time” Angela sighs.

“It's a two-day drive, angel. It's not too bad” Fareeha says.

The two drove four about a day until the car started to slow down, “Shit…” Fareeha swore quietly.

“What's wrong with it?” Angela asks.

“It's out of gas!” Fareeha shouts at the blonde.

Angela keeps her head down as Fareeha slams her hand on the wheel.

The two get out and started walking, “At least we're halfway there” Angela smiles trying to lighten to mood.

“Still, it would be faster with a car” Fareeha signs, the girl was still angry.

About another two hours of walking until the sky grew dark.

Angela yawned, “We should stop” 

“We make it by morning if we keep walking,” Fareeha says.

Angela gave a sour frown, “Fine” She says with a bit of attitude.

“What was that?” Fareeha steps in front of Angela.

“Huh? I didn't say anything” Angela shrugs and keeps walking.

Fareeha rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

About another hour of walking in the dark, Angela was very tired.

“F-Fareeha?” She yawned as she lost sight of the other girl.

Angela yawned again, “Fareeha!” She yelled out.

The blonde realized she was alone.

“Shit” Angela sat down. Would she ever see Fareeha again?

 

Fareeha had kept walking, “Angela I'm sorry for making you mad” She sighs.

“Angela?” Fareeha calls and looks around in the darkness of the night.

“Angela!” Fareeha runs back and around the area, still not finding the girl.

“I will have to wait till morning…” Fareeha says a bit worried. It was the only way she was going to find the girl.

Fareeha laid on the hard ground and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

“Angela… I'm so sorry…” She mumbled to herself “If I wouldn't have made you mad… I would have you in my arms.” Fareeha’s eyes teared up.

Both girls fell asleep away from each other, scared and alone.

The next morning Fareeha immediately got up and looked around for the blonde, she saw something that looked like Angela.

“Angela!” Fareeha called out, it was a rock.

Angela had already woken up and continued walking the way she and Fareeha were going.

She walked an hour without Fareeha, “I can meet her at the border” She thought.

Fareeha had lost herself in the desert, “I hope this way in north” She sighs.

After Angela makes it to the bored she looks at the guards, “Papers” They say.

“I- I'm Angela Ziegler! Of the Ziegler family! I- I- the omnics they came and I'm trying to get back to Switzerland!” Angela gets on her knees and faked her crying, she put up a good act.

“Oh shit, where are your parents?” They ask.

“I- I came with my…. Best friend! I don't know where she is!” Angela cries.

“Okay we can send out a chopper to get her, Ms.Ziegler” The men nod.

One pulls out his Walkie and starts telling other men the situation.

“Thank you!” Angela smiles.

Most of the talk on the walkie was in Greek, “Χρειαζόμαστε ένα ελικόπτερο τώρα” he says.

Soon Angela looks over head to see a helicopter above her, “What's your friend's name?” The man asks.

“Fareeha Amari” She smiles. 

Angela is taken inside the border base and is given food and water.

“Long walk?” One guard asks her.

“We drove for half of it…. Then ran out of gas… Got separated during the night.” Angela explains.

“Oh,” He says a bit shocked at how they got a car.

About an hour later the doors of the base open and a tall girl walks in, “Fareeha!” Angela runs to her friend and hugs her like there was no tomorrow.

“Angela I'm so happy to see you” Fareeha hugs back.

One guard looks at the two girls, “Ms.Ziegler? When would you like to be taken home?” He asks.

Angela thinks about it and realized what she could do, “Well… Since my parents are no longer living…. We will go to London, England” Angela smiles as her plan to finally meet her best friend.

“London?” Fareeha softly whispers in her ear.

“Yes London” She nods.

“Alright, yes Ms.Ziegler” He nods “You will be transported on a private jet, please follow me,” He says.

“Come on Fareeha!” Angela pulls the girl as they follow the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait till next chapter! ^_^   
> Kudos & Bookmark!


	6. London Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, making it to London, Angela soon gets to meet Lena Oxton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile

Fareeha finds herself on a seat of a private plane, she was looking at the excited blonde.

“Why are you so excited?” Fareeha asks “Why London?” Fareeha had so many questions.

“I- I get to meet Lena!” She beams

“Who’s Lena?” Fareeha asks a bit worried about Angela and Lena’s relationship.

“Oh- Lena is my…” Angela had to think about it, she did love Lena. She had been talking to her for three years, ever since she was ten.

“Your?” Fareeha waves her hand around.

“My…. Girl Friend….” Angela looks downs at her hands, her fingers twirling together.

“Oh-” Fareeha was surprised, “did I ruin your moments? DId you want your first kiss to be her then?” Fareeha asks.

“Fareeha I-” Angela decided to stop.

The trip to London felt long to Angela, waiting to meet her best friend. She hadn't text Lena in a while, but Angela remembers where the Brit lives. They had talked about it multiple times.

Soon as they got closer to London, Angela looked down to see fire and buildings torn down.

“Lena….” She whispers to herself.

“Fareeha?” Angela looks back at her friend.

“Yeah?” The dark skinned girl asks.

“D-Do you think Omnics are in London?” 

“From the looks of it there are.” Fareeha says.

Angela clings to Fareeha’s arm, “Is it going to be like when we were back in Egypt?” Angela asks.

“Probably” Fareeha shrugs.

Soon the flight came to its end, “Hurry up! Get out so we can leave!” They said landing the plane.

Angela and Fareeha listened and looked at London, the London Tower had fallen and took out most power lines.

A couple miles away from Angela and Fareeha was a young girl, the same age as Angela. She sat in a house, hoping not to see a omnic.

Her mother and father tried to leave her until they were shot by omnics, Lena was alone, scared, and sad.

She sat in the corner of her room in fetal position, tears rolling down her cheeks.

A knock at the door, “W-Who’s there?!” She says scared.

“Angela Ziegler, Lena are you there?” The voice asks.

“A-Angie?” Lena gets up and opens the originally locked door.

Lena looked at the blonde from head to toe, “Angela- You're here!” The girl hugs Angela tightly.

Angela hugs back and smells the girls hair, “H-How are you here? Why are you here?!”

“We had the chance I wanted to meet the person I love” Angela pressed her lips against Lena’s.

Lena kisses back, “Who’s this?” Lena points to Fareeha.

“Oh this is-”

“Im Fareeha Amari” Fareeha cuts the blonde off. 

“Oh- Nice to meet you, I'm Lena Oxton!” Lena shakes the dark skinned girls hand.

Fareeha gives a small smile to Lena, “So what's the plan?” Lena asks.

“What do you mean?” Fareeha asks.

“What are we going to do now?” Lena asks.

“To go to France!” Angela smiles “To meet Amelie” Angela looks at Lena with a wink.

“Oh~ You and her huh?” Lena teases.

ANgela blushes, “Either way it's better than here” Angela shrugs.

“But Angela there is one thing we need to do before getting Almlie” The soon to be hero says.

“What's that?” Angela asks.

“I need to find my parents” Lena says.

While Angela and Lena were talking, Fareeha was watching omnics destroy buildings.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Lena asks right next to Fareeha.

“Shit” Fareeha said jumping a bit.

“Oh I was watching the omnics patterns” Fareha says “They seem more powerful in London” Fareeha seems more interested in the omnics.

“Oh- Thats a problem…” Lena says looking at Angela.

“Where do you think your parents are?” Fareeha turns around to face Lena.

“Probably in the flats or somethin’” Lena sighs.

“Flats?” Fareeha raises a brow.

“You know… Flats?” Lena shrugs.

“What are flats?” Fareeha asks.

“Places you live” Lena says a bit confused.

“Like apartments?” Angela asks.

“Y-Yeah…. Flats” Lena says annoyed.

“Alright” Fareeha nods, she was still confused on flats.

The three looked out the window, “Any other way to get out?” Fareeha asks.

“There is the back door” Lena says.

Angela stays quiet while the two girls think of a plan.

The dark skinned is led by the Britt to the back door of the house.

Angela quickly follows, not wanting to lose Lena or Fareeha.

“I wonder if Fareeha is mad at me…?” Angela says under her breath. Yes she was very happy to see her best friend Lena, but Fareeha had meant a lot to her, they had been through so much together. Fareeha even saved her from Death's Door.

Lena stopped and Fareeha nudged her shoulder, “Hey Lena come on” Fareeha says.

“M-Mom!” Lena runs over to the woman who was on the rubble floor.

Lena knelt by her mother's side and looked at the woman who was shot, “Mom?” She asks.

“L-Lena?” Her mother asks weakly.

“Yeah, where's Dad?” She asks worried.

“Your father is…. I think he ran off without me…” Lena’s eyes widened at the thought of this, just as when she would meet Widowmaker in the future.

“But- It's okay…” The woman sighs.

“Where is Dad?” Lena asks again.

“He went to hide the lifts” Her mothers says.

Lena cocks her head, “Why would he hid in a lift?” She asks herself.

“But Lena… I'm not feeling well….” Her mother says softly.

“M-Mom… There is now we can-”

“I know Lena… Just know… I love you” Her mother reaches for Lena’s hand.

Lena’s grip around her mother's tightens, tears roll down her cheeks, “I love you too Mom” Lena kisses her mother's hand.

Angela rushes over to Lena and sits by her side, “We have to leave… I'm sorry Lena” Angela pulls her friend into a hug.

Lena nods and salutes to her mother, “Don't worry Mom… I will join overwatch… I promise” She says softly as her mother passes.

Angela, Lena, and Fareeha keep walking. “So my Dad is hiding in some lifts” Lena sighs.

“Lifts?” Fareeha raises her brow.

“Elevators!” Lena shouts at Fareeha.

“Oh- Im sorry, Im not British!” Fareeha shouts back.

“At least I'm not black!” Lena shouts.

“Shut up!” Fareeha punches the Britt in the stomach.

“Fareeha! Lena! Stop!” Angela comes between the two.

Fareeha looks from Angela to Lena, beads of sweat running down her dark forehead.

Lena looks at Angela then Fareeha, one hand resting on the area Fareeha had punched her.

“Say sorry” Fareeha says to the Britt

“For what?!” Lena gets up and points her finger in Fareeha’s face.

“For being rude!” The sweating girl groans.

Angela looks at the two, “We shouldn't be yelling, The omnics might come!” She tried to tell the two. The duo wouldnt listen to Angela.

A stomp on the ground was heard, “Angela!” Fareeha grabbed hold of Angela.

“Wh-What happened?” Angela asks scared.

“Omnics are here… We gotta go” Fareeha starts to take Angela into another building.

“Wait! The lifts are over here!” Lena goes over and taps on Fareeha shoulder.

“Do you think I care about your dad after what you called me? Whitey…” Fareeha scolds the Britt.

“Angela?” Lena looks over at Angela.

“I'm sorry Lena…” Angela sighs as she keeps following Fareeha.

Lena’s head droops down, “Loves…” She says quietly to herself.

“My Petal…” Lena whispers again, tears appearing in her eyes.

Lena walks over to the building where her mother pointed.

She looks around, “I wish… That… Amelie… was here….” Lena hugs herself.

Meanwhile Fareeha looked around every corner to check if it was safe for Angela, “Hey Angela?” Fareeha says while looking back at her.

“Yeah Fareeha?” Angela tilts her head.

“Why did you choose me over Lena?” The girl asks.

“Becauses the fans- Oh because… I don't know… I thought you could protect me” Angela hugs Fareeha’s arm.

“Oh-” Fareeha keeps walking.

Lena is still walking until she reaches the rundown apartment building named, Old Flats.

She opens the front door and looks around, “Dad?” She says almost in a whisper.

“Dad” She repeats, looking around the room.

She walks further into the building and sees the elevators.

Lena presses the button and the elevator door opens to reveal her father.

“Dad!” Lena ran to the man.

He didn't respond, “Dad?” Lena scans him from head to toe.

“D-Dad…” Lena looks away, sad that her father was dead.

She walks away nt even bothering to close the elevator door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has nothing to do with this story but I'm going to be writing some Healing Arrow later... I dunno check it out? Healing Arrow is Mercy x Hanzo btw


	7. Britt is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela goes back for Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter doesn't really matter and all you need to know is that they got Lena back on the team, then they go to get Fareeha. But you could read if you want.

“Angela it's not safe in London” Fareeha says softly.

“But- I-”

“You got to meet Lena” Fareeha says sternly.

“But Fareeha I-”

“We have to leave London” The older girl says.

“Angela, It's not-” Fareeha was cut off by Angela.

“Now you know how it feels to be cut off! I want to stay in London! Either way how would we be able to get out of London?!” Angela shakes the girl's shoulders.

Fareeha thinks to herself, “How would we not be able to get out of London?” Fareeha didn't have an answer to Angela’s question so she did the thing anyone else would do.

Angela thinks to herself, “There are Omnics, Fires, Buildings collapse” Angela want on for a good three minutes with a list.

“Your point?” Fareeha asks.

Angela laughs, “You're not good at auguring” 

“Shut up Angela… Either way you got us into this… And if you're so smart then why don't you get us out of this?” Fareeha says with a smirk.

Angela had gotten them into it but she didn't had the thought of there being Omnics in London.

“Well… We could… We need Lena!” Angela says walking outside.

“I wouldn't go out there if I were You” Fareeha shrugs nonchalantly.

“Whatever, I'm going to find Lena” Angela says walking farther from where they were staying.

Angela looks around the torn down streets of London, not seeing Lena in sight.

“How far did Fareeha take us?” She asks herself.

About two miles away Lena was sitting with a torn newspaper in hand, “Hmm this was given out the day of the crisis…” Lena says reading the article.

“Wonder where Angela and Fareeha are” She shrugs and throws the newspaper over her shoulder.

“I guess I could break any law right now… Since there are no cops!” A smile sneaks its way onto Lena’s face.

She gets up and runs into a building near by, she looks around until she finds her prize, the fire alarm.

“Ah-Ha! Here you are!” She says tracing circles over the small lever.

“Now, I can finally do this!” She says jumping in excitement.

She takes a deep breath and pulls the lever.

The fire alarm is loud as it percies Lena’s ears, “Oh shit!” lena says falling to the ground.

Soon water rains onto her, drenching her in water.

Lena struggled to get up, the noise still making her ears ring.

She finally got out of the building, “M-Maybe that's why… they never let us… P-Pull that…” Lena says shaking.

The cold breeze was making her shiver as the water on her was drying.

Angela hears the noise from afar, “Maybe that's Lena” Angela runs towards the noise.

She soon sees the building that Lena had been in, “Lena!” Angela calls to the girl who was on the floor.

She ran down the steep hill to get to Lena.

“Lena!” She wraps her arms around the girl.

“Oh- Angela!” Lena is surprised.

“I'm sorry I went with Fareeha” The blonde says as she hugs the girl.

“It's fine Angie! I was better off on my-”

“No Lena! You needed me!” 

“Really I'm fine” Lena says

“Fine, either way we need to get to Paris” Angela says standing up. 

“Paris? How would we get there?” Lena asks.

Angela sighs, “I- I don't know… But we could find a way” Angela says as she looks around.

“We should Bring Fari with us” Lena shivers still wet from the water.

“Fari?” Angela cocks her head slightly.

“You know Fareeha!” Lena says.

Angela chuckles softly, “Oh! Fareeha!” Angela finally got it.

“Alright let's go get her” Angela says taking Lena’s hand as they started walking back to where Fareeha was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter


	8. To Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make their way to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!  
> So.... I'm making a new account because my email was hacked and I have done everything I could to do get it back but I couldn't so I'm making an account for AO3.
> 
> It's probably going to be something along the lines of HanzoTheGodOfDeath  
> Lol, im cringing at it too but whatever.
> 
> Also sorry this is a really short chapter I just needed to get the message out there. SO.... Enjoy!

Fareeha was standing around the area Angela had left her, still wondering if the blonde was okay.

Lena and Angela, on the other hand, were still walking back to Fareeha.

“So… What are we going to tell Fareeha when we see her?” Lena asks.

“Why are you asking me?” Angela says a bit humored.

“Because you're like her girlfriend right?” Lena says.

Angela blushed, “Well- I wouldn't say…. Girlfriend… But…” Angela really didn't have an answer to the question.

“Friends with benefits?” Lena asks 

“Yeah… Something like that” Angela says as they walk.

Angela rolls her eyes, “Either way she is still really angry at you” Angela says.

“Oh- I think she is being a little daft about the whole situation” Lena sighs.

“Well, you did call her black… But besides the fact she was also being rude.” Angela takes Lena’s hand.

Lena was a bit shocked by it but kept walking, “We could leave without her” Lena shrugs nonchalantly.

“But- We can't do that-” She was cut off by the Britt.

“Would you rather be with the two people that you love or Fareeha?” Lena asks.

“Lena I love all three of you, and I don't want to leave Fareeha alone here,” Angela says.

Soon they make their way to the place Angela had left Fareeha.

“Fari were leaving England and going to France!” Lena announces.

Fareeha raises a brow, “You are going to have to go over water” Fareeha says. “Also Switzerland is right near France,” Fareeha says patting Angela’s shoulder.

But did Angela really want to go back to Switzerland? 

“We can get a boat! Maybe even take a Ferry boat!” Lena beams “I have always wanted to go on one!” She adds.

“Okay, but do you know how to sail a Ferry?” Fareeha asks.

“Well no but-”

“Fareeha if you can drive a car than you can sail a boat right?” Angela interrupts Lena.

Lena’s mouth was agape as she almost finished her sentence until Angela cut her off.

“I could… Try…” Fareeha says quietly.

“Then it's settled! Trip to France here we come!” Lena squeals and jumps in joy.

“Wait” Fareeha grabs Lena’s should to attempt to stop her from jumping up and down

“What is it?” Lena asks.

“We don't have a boat…” The older girl groans.

“Oh no love! There are plenty of Ferries at the dock which is like…. A two-hour walk from here!” Lena beams.

“Oh-” Fareeha didn't really want to go to France, she was worried that the supposed ‘Amelie’ had feelings for Angela. 

Fareeha shook her head to get the thought out, “Alright we should start walking” Fareeha says.


	9. The Kapp'n And The Two Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get onto the boat to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hope this is a good chapter!   
> Also, we have lots of Pharmercy in this chapter

The three had been walking for awhile now, all three of them were tired.

“Lena are we almost there?” Angela asks.

“Well, Petal” Lena pauses, “I think we should be… Maybe just a bit longer” Lena says.

Fareeha rolls her eyes, “Do you even know where we're going?!” She asks loudly.

Lena was a bit frightened, “W-Well of course I know! It's just the omnics made everything look weird and-”

 

“No excuses! You have no idea! Admit it!” Fareeha groans.

Lena shakes her head, “I know what I'm doin’ love! I live here! I've got this under control!” Lena adds.

Angela gives a small chuckle as they continue to walk.

Soon enough the three make it to the harbor, “Here we are!” Lena smells the now polluted water.

“Hmm, where is the Ferry?” Lena looks around.

“Maybe the omnics were smart enough to destroy it?” Angela asks.

“No, they wouldn't do that…” Lena frowns.

Fareeha sees something in the corner of her eye, “There” SHe points.

Lena’s eyes sparkle, “Yeah that's it! My dad's boat!” She squeals.

The three walk over but Lena ran, “So how you feeling?” Fareeha asks Angela as she takes her hand.

“I'm fine,” Angela says squeezing Fareeha’s hand.

“What about Lena?” Fareeha asks in a low tone.

“You care?” Angela asks with a smirk.

Fareeha shrugs, “I mean as long as you like her, I like her” 

“Oh-” Angela was a bit shocked. Does Fareeha really like me? Angela asks herself.

“Well Lena is doing fine,” Angela says. 

Lena was already waiting at the Ferry boat, “Come on! Hurry up slow pokes!” Lena sticks her tongue out.

Fareeha and Angela chuckle softly and finish their walk to the boat.

Lena looks up at the boat, “So how are we going to get up?” Angela asks.

“Maybe there is a letter somewhere?” Fareeha suggests.

“Nope! I know how we can get on!” Lena says running over to a control panel near the ship.

Lena presses a couple of buttons and soon a small bridge comes down from the entrance of the ship. 

“All aboard!” Lena says with a whistle noise.

Angela giggles and Fareeha rolls her eyes.

The three girls get onto the ship, Fareeha walks into the captain's deck, “Ello Kapp'n Ree!” Lena waves from the lower deck of the Ferry.

“Greetings” She mumbles as she looks down at the controls of the Ferry.

Fareeha looks down, the controls looked similar to the controls of a car. 

Footsteps are heard as they travel up stairs, Angela had gone to see Fareeha.

“Having trouble?” Angela asks.

“Yeah… A bit…” Fareeha admits with a sigh.

“I found this” Angela tosses a manual to Fareeha.

“Thanks,” Fareeha says with a smile.

Angela walks over to stand beside Fareeha.

“I missed you… A lot Fareeha… I- I thought we lost you…” Angela says almost in a whisper.

“I missed you too, the day we got lost on our way to Greece… I felt like I needed to be there to protect you” Fareeha gives a small smile as she pulls Angela closer.

“You sound so cheesy right now” Angela laughs.

“That's okay, I just enjoy being with you” Fareeha kisses Angela.

Angela kisses back, she missed the taste of Fareeha’s lips, she missed the feeling of them against her own.

They pull away from each other when they hear more footsteps.

“Oh, Angela there you are!” Lena smiles as she pulls Angela back down the stairs.

Angela was gone, again.

Fareeha sighs and starts looking through the manual, it still looks super complicated.

There were many terms she didn't understand like Abaft.

“What the heck does that mean?” Fareeha thought out loud.

“najah bahir hdha min alsaeb....” Fareeha mumbles in Arabic.

Meanwhile, Lena was dragging Angela around the ship, “And this is the most expensive headquarters!” Lena says proudly.

“How much?” Angela asks.

“seven thousand, five hundred twenty-two pounds” Lena smirks.

Angela is puzzled, “You mean Swiss francs?” Angela asks.

“Is that ya money is Switzerland?” Lena asks.

“Ja” Angela nods.

“Oh- here we use pounds!” Lena smiles

“Hmm, I think I read about that somewhere” Angela shrugs.

Fareeha was still struggling to understand the terms in the manual,”Okay so… I pull this” She pulled a lever.

A loud noise was heard as the Ferry shook.

“What was that?” Angela asks Lena.

“Probably Ree starting the Ferry,” Lena says nonchalantly.

“Oh-” Angela says.

Fareeha smiles at the engine was active, “Alright now this one” She pulls down another lever.

The Ferry started to move farther into the dock, breaking the wood of the dock.

“Shit, Shit, Shit!” Fareeha stops the boat.

“Oi Love what ya doin’ to my father's Ferry!” Lena yells.

“N-Nothing!” Kapp'n Ree said quickly.

She starts to turn the Ferry around then pulls out, the boat pushed its rear back into the dock.

“Damnit!” Fareeha said shutting down the boat again.

After another ten minutes of fiddling with the controls, Fareeha had pulled the boat out into open water.

Fareeha looked around with a smile on her face until she realized something, she had no idea where she was going.

She took the mic from the control panel and spoke into it, “Angela Ziegler please come to see Kapp'n Ree, over” She says in a silly voice.

Angela heard the call and smiled as she heard Fareehas voice, “looks like I gotta go” Angela says softly as she walks up to the captain's deck.

Angela smiles and wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck, “Yes?” Angela says.

Fareeha smiles softly, “Your smart, show me where to go,” Fareeha says.

Angela laughs to herself, “You want me to show you where to steer this thing?” She asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you know your way around right?” Fareeha asks.

“Mmmhhh I do but I would have to be paid” Angela winks.

Fareeha smirks, “Is that so?” she asks.

“Like this?” Fareeha whispers against Angela’s pale neck.

Fareeha presses kisses down Angela’s neck and to her collar bone.

“Fareeha-” Angela was cut off by Fareeha sucking on her neck.

“Was that good pay?” Fareeha asks, she smiles against Angela’s neck.

Angela nods with red, hot cheeks.

“Good now tell me where we are going,” Fareeha says as she kisses Angela once more.

“Well from here” Angela pauses and looks at a map which in on a wall, “We have to go that way” Angela pointed left.

Fareeha starts turning the ship left and lets it sail.

“Now should we continue the pay?” Fareeha asks with a wink.

Angela blushes and turns away, “Fareeha- I need to tell you something… I'm a virgin” Angela says softly.

“Well, I figured that,” Fareeha says.

“That's kind of rude” Angela pouts.

“Sorry” Fareeha hugs Angela from behind.

“It's fine” Angela turns around to face Fareeha.

Fareeha’s hands roam Angela’s body while it was still clothed, though the clothing was quite dirty from all the things they went through.

Angela had never had a sexual encounter before, she had no idea what Fareeha was doing.

The Kapp'n started to pull up Angela’s shirt, “F-Fareeha! Not here!” Angela says.

“Why? No one's here” Fareeha shrugs “I don't want my first time to be on an old broken ship! Let's do it in Paris! The city of love!” Angela pulls her shirt back down.

“True, but-” 

“No, not here,” Angela says sternly.

“Fine” Fareeha huffs and turns her attention back to the water.

An awkward silence fell between the two. 

Angela spoke first, “I'm sorry” 

“Don't be… It's not your fault” Fareeha says not bringing herself to look at the blonde.

Again silence…

Angela started to walk down the stairs of the deck until a hand fell upon her shoulder, “Wait” Fareeha says.

Angela turns to look at Fareeha, “Yes?” 

“I'm sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	10. Meeting Amelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Amelie in our group and ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I got smut in this chapter so.... Beware I guess! I'm also changing the rating because of this chapter and the next! Also a bit of foreshadowing at the end of this chapter.   
> And sorry this chapter is kinda short. I feel I should have just put it with chapter nine but its fine.

Soon after two hours of sailing, they made it to Paris, and by this time it was already night.

“Woah,” Lena said in shock as she looked at the city.

The city was in ruins, “T-The omnics got here to…” Angela says on the verge of tears.

Fareeha looks at the two girls who were almost crying, “Why are you two so sad?” Fareeha asks.

“Amelie lives here!” The two girls shout in unison.

“Oh-” Fareeha says quietly.

Lena quickly brings down the ladder to get off the Ferry, “Come on Angie!” `Lena calls. Angela follows Lena down onto the ground of Paris.

“Wait there still might be omnics!” Fareeha shouts.

Lena and Angela didn't listen, they wanted to know if their friend was okay.

Angela and Lena both know where Amelie lives, the three of them had talked about where they lived multiple times.

They rushed to the run-down apartment complex, running up three flights of stairs, they finally made it to the top floor. They walked down the hallways a bit cautiously, making there were no omnics.

They made it to Amelie’s door; room nine seven four.

Angela knocked and waited, in the meantime, she looked at Lena.

“How do you feel about Amelie?” Angela asks.

“Wh-Why you askin’ love? I- I- know that she's yours” Lena says a bit sheepishly.

“Lena… I know I can't have you, Fareeha, and Amelie… And I also know you like Amelie” Angela says looking at the lesbian.

“I mean hell! Sometimes I wonder if you're the only real lesbian out of us three” Angela sighs and holds Lena’s hand.

“Angela… I don't care about your sexuality… I will always be your friend and lover…. Whatever you want me to be… I will be there” Lena says hugging her friend.

The door opens, a timid fourteen years old peek through it, “Angela?” She had a limited view.

She opens the door wider to see Lena, “Ah Lena you made it as well… But it is dangerous here-”

“We know, We have been traveling a lot” Angela explains.

“Oh- Please come inside Amour,” Amelie says calmly “You to Lena” She adds.

Once the two girls get into Amelie’s apartment, Amelie hugs the blonde tightly. 

“Amelie I-” Angela was cut off.

“Angela Je t'ai tellement manqué” Amélie whispers in her ear.

Angela wasn't very fluent in French but she knew a bit, “Je ne comprends pas” Angela whispers.

Amelie chuckles softly and whispers back, “I said I missed you,” She says.

“Oh,” Angela says pulling away from the hug.

Amelie goes over to Lena, “it's been awhile” Lena says awkwardly.

The fourteen-year-old hums in approval, “Oui it has I agree… But I have missed the both of you” Amelie says.

“Now what? We- We made it here and now what?” Lena asks.

“Moi et Angela voudrais un peu de temps seul” Amelie says.

Angela learns most of her French of Amelie, meaning she knew exactly what she said. Angela blushes deeply.

Amelie brings an arm around Angela’s waist.

Lena raises a brow, “Uh… Okay…” Lena had no idea of what Amelie had said in French.

Angela is led into Amelie’s bedroom.

“Amelie- I-” Angela was cut off by the girl's lips on her own.

“Angela- We made a promise… Remember?” Amelie asks.

“Yes but- I'm a virgin, you know that,” Angela says softly.

“And you agreed that… You wanted me to take you…” Amelie whispers.

“We- We were drunk that night-”

“But, you promised.” Amelie pulls up Angela’s shirt.

Two petite breasts cupped by a non-cup sized bra.

Amelie smiles, “Ah… Just how they looked in those pictures you sent me” She hums.

Angela was scared, “Amelie-”

“Please enjoy this chéri” Amelie whispers.

Angela nods, she had dreamed of this day but why was she not enjoying it? She had so many dreams about this woman touching her all over but- but now she wasn't enjoying it?

Amelie unclips Angela’s bra and smiles at the girl.

Soon Amelie’s mouth was on Angela’s soft pink nipples, they soon harden in Amelie’s mouth.

Angela had never felt this feeling before, she starts to moan softly.

Amelie smiles, “You seem to be enjoying this” Amelie whispers.

Angela gasps as teeth bite down on her tender flesh, she could probably climax from just this.

Amelie stops and looks up at the blonde, “May I proceed?” She asks.

Angela nods and barely manages to speak, “Yes… Please” She says softly.

The fourteen-year-old starts to pull down Angela’s dirty jeans, dirt falls off as they are taken off.

Then she sees Angela’s panties, she had to wear for at least a week or two, Amelie smells the sweet scent of Angela’s panties. The sweet smell filled her nose.

Amelie bends down to get to the level of Angela’s hips.

She presses her nose against Angela’s panties again to take a whiff of the scent again.

“Mmmm Cheri you smell so good” She hums as if she was eating a feast, which she was about to do.

“Th-Thank you…” Angela was embarrassed from the girl sniffing her panties.

Amelie finally pulls down the blonde’s panties. She sees that the girl hasn't shaved in awhile.

She rubs her cheek against Angela’s fuzz, “Your so cute, Amour” She whispers to the younger girl.

She lifts Angela’s leg over her shoulder to get better access to Angela.

The French woman slips her tongue in Angela’s folds, she teases the girl for a bit.

She feels all over Angela’s wet pussy with her tongue, until she found what she was looking for, the Clitoris.

Amelie’s tongue brushes over it once or twice, each time the blonde would squeak.

She starts to have her tongue run laps around Angela’s clit. The blonde is so close, “Amelie- I- Is this the feeling? That you had in the video you sent me?” She gasps.

“Yes, it is, now what is it called?” Amelie pretends to ponder.

“I- I- I remember! It's Climax r-right?” Angela asks as Amelie stops.

“Yes very good, now I'm going to make you climax, okay?” She asks.

Angela nods her head but jumps when Amelie’s tongue enters her.

“Ah- Amelie~” She moaned out loudly “R-Right their mein Liebe!” Angela moans again.

Angela had never felt so weird before, she could feel Amelie’s tongue roaming her insides.

“I- I'm going to climax!” Angela screams for the whole world to hear, her hands gripping onto Amelie’s head. Angela was practically holding onto the girl for dear life.

Amelie’s tongue made sure to milk Angela. The blondes walls contracting and re-contracting around Amelie’s tongue.

Finally, after milking Angela dry the fourteen-year-old girl pulls away.

“How was that, my love?” Amelie asks.

Angela nods and kisses the girl, she didn't mind the taste of herself.

The two pulled away and looked at each other in silence.

Angela brushes the hair away behind her ear, “So…” She says still a bit out of breath.

“So” Amelie copies her.

“What now?” Angela asks.

“What do you mean ‘What now’?” Amelie asks.

“What about Lena? What about Fareeha?” She asks.

“Who is Fareeha?” Amelie cocks her head.

“Oh- She is…” Angela really didn't know what to say. She loved Lena, Had sex with Amelie, and had almost died with Fareeha.

“A friend of mine” Angela decided.

“Oh well…. I guess we'll find out… But for now… I want to lay down and sleep” Amelie yawns and lays onto her back. Amelie honestly didn't care if she was laying on the floor.

“Sleep during the-”

“Hush and come lay with me” Amelie cuts her off.

“I- Fine…” Angela lays down next to her and places her head on Amelie’s lap.

“Good night” Amelie yawns.

Angela doesn't respond, she feels unsafe, she told Fareeha that they would have their first time in Paris but she broke that promise.

She eventually falls asleep in the girls embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be tomorrow or the next day!


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela hates this world

Angela woke up and realized that Amelie was gone, "Amelie?" She looks around. Angela remembered falling asleep in Amelie's room, but when she went anywhere the description was vague. She shes her mother and father sitting next to her, the walls around her were plain white. "Mom? D-Dad?" She asks, squinting from the bright light above her. "Angela!" her mother hugs her. "Wh-What happened?" Angela asks in a daze as she rubs her eyes. "Honey you were in a coma for two weeks," Her father says softly. "How?" Angela sits up as she was intrigued by what her father might say. "Well after we dropped you off at SFNN.... The Omnic Crisis happened... They showed us the camera footage and you hit your head majorly when a huge Omnic stepped down; causing you to shake and hit your head" Her father explains. "Is that why everyone looked at me weird?" Angela asks. Her father simply nods. Had that meant she never really met Lena? Was she still a virgin? Did she ever have her first kiss? Angela was asking herself all these questions. "Angela?" Her mother stopped her train of thought. "Are you alright dear?" Her father asks. Angela nods, "I'm fine... Just a bad headache" She says laying back down. She closes her eyes to see herself and Fareeha together. Angela sighs and whispers to herself, "I will never forget you... Fareeha... Even if you were just a figment of my imagination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day


End file.
